


Up Yours

by glittercyborgprincess



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, barba/carmen friendship, carmen/stone disagreement, i guess, technically, the one where i just see things on tumblr and must write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/glittercyborgprincess
Summary: Carmen meets the illustrious Peter Stone and is not impressed.





	Up Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khughes830](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/gifts), [barsonaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/gifts), [motherbearof03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=motherbearof03).



> I actually don't know khughes830 or motherbearof03 but i know you two were the ones that did that post on tumblr, so hello! nice to meet you!

Mr. Barba had told Carmen about his resignation as soon as he made the final decision. Of course, he had to because she was the one to polish his letter and submit it to Mr.McCoy. He had told her that she should never feel obligated to leave with him. Officially, she was employed by the DA office--not by him. If she did decide to leave, he promised a dazzling letter of recommendation--even if his word no longer meant much in the eyes of those working in law. 

She had told him that he shouldn’t worry about her in such a stressful time. Mr. Barba just smiled sadly. 

It had been a week since then. Her work had slowed. Under the new administration of Stone, he still didn’t quite trust her to fulfill the full nature of her position as legal aid. To make things worse, the ADA’s office was still hauntingly empty--Peter Stone having not taken any time to formally move into Barba’s old home. On one hand, it was almost a relief. Stone’s insistence that he doesn’t move in until all of his possessions arrived almost made it seem that Mr. Barba was still transitioning out if you weren’t paying attention. In many cases, she wasn’t. Others were. 

This was the first time Lieutenant Benson walked into her reception area after Mr. Barba left, she froze. Of course that was probably just her gut instinct as she realized her best friend (and maybe more, Carmen never could figure those two out) was really gone. “Have you heard from Barba since he left, Carmen?”  
Carmen smiled, shaking her head. “No.” She tilted her head at the lieutenant. “I’m sure you have?” 

Benson nodded noncommittally, her eyes glued to the office door. “We’ve texted. Too busy to do much else....” She turned to Carmen. “But that’s all irrelevant. I need you to relay a message for Mr. Hotshot when he returns to the office.”

In that moment, Peter Stone walked in. “If you have something you need to discuss with me, Lieutenant, I have time now to talk if you want to join me in my office.” He stopped at the doorway and motioned for her to join him. 

Lt. Benson forced a smile but showed no actual embarrassment for being caught making fun of the man. “Actually, I have something I need to do.” 

Stone nodded, not quite believing her but stepped into his office without Benson.The lieutenant, however, made no move to leave. Carmen looked up from her desk. “Lieutenant Benson, is there anything I can do for you?” 

Benson turned, smiling,“Carmen, would you be a dear and let Mr.Stone know that the witnesses he wanted to speak to will be available at the precinct in the next hour or so?” 

Carmen opened her mouth, unable to process the situation. It was easy enough to peek her head into the office and relay that information to Stone. But she closed her mouth when she heard Stone’s voice call out from the next room:

“Lieutenant Benson, you can tell me that yourself and brief me about those witnesses.” 

“Sorry, Mr. Stone. I’m very busy, I don’t have a minute to spare.” Benson smiled as she called back to the office. She winked at Carmen and continued to make no attempt at moving. “Carmen, we really need to talk more.” Benson looked through the window into the office, making sure to make eye contact with Stone. “Obviously I’m busy now. But we really do need to have coffee soon.” She hands Carmen her business card. “My personal cell is on the back. Don’t be a stranger.” 

“Of course, Lieutenant.” She accepted the card with a smile. 

Benson barked out a laugh. “Call me Liv.” 

Carmen smiled. 

Olivia turned and made her way out of the reception area with a small wave out the door. 

“Ms. Carmen, a moment?” 

The friendly moment she was appreciating was ruined as Mr. Stone’s voice called over from the office. She sighed and pushed herself up from the desk and walked into the office. “Yes, Mr. Stone?”

“What was it that the Lieutenant wanted you to tell me?”

Carmen put on a pleasant smile. “The witnesses you wanted to speak to will be ready at her precinct in about an hour.” She looked down at her watch. “Maybe forty five by now.” 

Stone nodded, tightening his jaw. “And the reason she couldn’t tell me that herself is?” 

It was hard to cover her smile. “I think...I think she was really busy, sir.”

He sighed. “Of course she was.” He paused for a moment. “I assume she would have walked into Barba’s office even if he wasn’t here.” 

Carmen smirked. “I assume he would have done the same for her office as well.” She looked at him closely. “I suspect she would pull her gun on you if you even tried.” 

“That’s what I don’t like about those two,” he grunted, putting his pen down and leaning back in his chair. “There’s a difference between bending the law and outright breaking it. It seems the Lieutenant isn’t far behind doing the same thing Barba did, if she hasn’t already.”

“E-Excuse me, sir?” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “They act like they’re above the law. Barba got away with breaking the law. It’s absurd what SVU thinks it can do.”  
Unable to stand it anymore, Carmen crossed her arms and started hard at Peter Stone. “Now excuse my language, Mr. Stone. But you can shove the law up your ass.”

Stones straightened up in his desk and blinked. “Excuse me?”

Carmen pulled her shoulders back. “Mr. Barba and Lieutenant Benson are the most moral, lawful, people I have ever worked with. They do important work. They help people. I’m not going to work in a place where their contributions to survivors are belittled and looked down upon.” She raises an eyebrow. “You have a lot to learn about SVU, sir. But I’m afraid you’re going to have to learn them without my aid.”

“I take it, Ms. Carmen, that will be resigning from your position?” 

She paused. This morning, she had not anticipated leaving her position at the DA’s office. When Mr. Barba offered her the letter of recommendation, she assumed she would never need it. She worked her life so far to work as a legal aid in the DA’s office. It was the logical first step to working in law. But apparently, the law didn’t really give a crap about everybody. “My letter of resignation will be on Mr.McCoy’s desk this evening.” 

He nodded, looking back down at the paperwork on his desk. “I suppose it’s for the best. I wish you the best, Ms. Carmen.” 

Carmen rolled her eyes. “Of course you do, Mr. Stone.” She turned on her heel and made it back to her desk. If she had half of a nerve, she would sit down and write the resignation right in front of Stone’s smug face. Instead--she opted to swipe her purse and briefcase from her desk and made her way to the door.

As she walked out, Carmen pulled out her phone from her purse. It only took a second to scroll through her contacts before she found the name she was looking for. The phone rang twice on her side before she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line. “Hello, Mr. Barba? About that letter of recommendation?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review? I thrive on attention (just kidding, but y'know....support your creators in a really easy way).


End file.
